One Kiss
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: My version of events from the season 2 finale. When Regina was slowing down the self destruct button. Emma wanted to stop her at the 'let me die as Regina' speech, but was unable to build up the courage until there was no way out i.e. the magic bean disappearance (thanks to hook)


**This fiction contains some information true to the real storyline of which I do not own but to the lovely creators of the show Adam and Eddy!**

Chapter 1

"Its empty.." With a look of realization, Emma names the culprit. "..Hook"

Regina looks at her sadly. "I ..cant contain this much longer"

Looking over at her parents dismay, Emma dropped the pouch that would of contained the magic bean. Walking over to hug her parents, she starts to cry. "Mom..dad.." Emma hugs them and Henry tightly until he lets go and approaches a sorry looking Regina.

"I love you Henry..I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this.."

Feeling Henry squeeze her tight, Regina allows her emotions get the best of her starting to sob.

"I'm just not..."

Emma, still hugging her parents opens her eyes in revelation of what she must do thinking back to a conversation she had with Mary Margaret.

_From the moment she figured out her first love was dead, Emma knew she had to start being honest. Yes it hurt knowing Neal was dead, the father of her child but it also made her realize that while she would still always love Neal, she was in love with someone else and that they needed to know before she or them got hurt or died through Greg and Tamara's actions._

_After her heart to heart with her dad David, Emma sat with her mother on the couch within the loft. As Mary Margaret tried to comfort her daughter, Emma looked down knowing that she had to tell her mother that all the while she loved and missed Neal, she was completely and utterly in love with the woman that still occupied her parents bed from her attack. Seeing the pained look on her daughters face as she explains and looks towards Regina recovering in the bed, Mary Margaret knew that although Regina may have caused a lot of heartache in the past she was the only chance to make her daughter and grandson happy._

Pulling away, Emma looks over at Mary Margaret as if asking permission. Mary Margaret nods in understanding taking Henry away from Regina and holding onto him tightly hoping it will work. Emma takes one look at a confused looking David then approaches a tear stricken Regina. Regina looks over at her visibly shaking due to the impact of the trigger. Emma looks back at her remembering the exchange of words they had only half any hour ago when Regina announced that it would take all her strength to end it all.

_"let me die as Regina"_

_Seeing her pleading look, Emma backs up not wanting to leave her but knowing she would have to do right by their son. He couldn't lose both mothers. Stepping away, Emma turns back to talk seeing Regina use her magic to drain the trigger of its power._

_"Regina..I.."_

_Waiting until the former queen turns her attention away from the glow and look at Emma, Emma takes a breath._

_"I love you"_

_Staring into Regina's eyes, Emma could see a weak smile appear._

_"No..you don't but...thank you for saying it"_

_Emma looks sadly at her wishing she would believe it but hoping it also gives the brunette some comfort that she is cared for. Giving her one last smile, Emma turns and heads out the mines._

Emma hovers her hand over Regina's making her grow silent from the sobbing. Regina looks confused trying to figure out the look on the blondes face. Emma moves her hand up to the brunettes face and leans closer softly placing her lips onto Regina's. Feeling a need to be close, Regina kisses back feeling Emma's other hand taking hold of the other side of her face. Emma continues to kiss her until she feels a surge of energy run through her and onto Regina. A swirl of white light circles around them getting brighter and brighter until an exploding force pushes the pair apart, flying in opposite directions, leaving the diamond to turn black and drop on the ground.

Standing up slowly holding her head, Emma looks over to her parents and Henry. Mary Margaret smiles at her daughter. "You did it..."

"Yes she did"

Looking over in the direction of the voice, Emma sees Regina picking up the diamond and shoving it in her pocket giving Emma a small smile.

Having been left out the loop, David pipes up." What I would like to know is how?"

Both Emma and Regina look awkwardly at one another before Emma turns away going red. Mary Margaret picks up on this and grabs David's hand while putting her other arm around her grandsons shoulders. " why don't we get out of here and check on everyone else?"

David looks at the pair once more then leads them all out of the mines, Regina following behind Emma with a space between them.

Walking along the docks, Mary Margaret keeps her husband and grandson walking with her in front leaving Emma and Regina to walk behind. Emma glances over at Regina." ...guess we stopped.."

Regina nods giving a nervous smile. "Yes...that we did"

Fiddling with her hands, Emma stops walking causing the brunette to do the same. "Listen..Regina ..I.."

"What is that?"

Both women look over at Mary Margaret then follow her gaze out of the harbour to the distant water seeing a large object floating towards them.

Emma frowns. "Hook"

Approaching the now docked ship, the group look up to hook walking off holding up a pouch. Emma steps forward clearly not impressed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came back to help save the town" hook grins handing the pouch to Emma.

Regina sniggers crossing her arms. "Already taken care of captain"

"Oh" Hook looks at Emma. "Here I thought I could be the hero"

Emma looks at him. "Well you really can't..."

Henry looks between the pair screwing his nose up then looks at the pouch. "The bean..the bean!"

Emma looks at him. "kid we don't need the bean anymore it's safe"

Henry takes the pouch. "no you don't get it ..we can use the bean to go back to the enchanted forest like all of you planned!"

Emma looks taken back." Henry...that wasn't everyone's plan"

Hearing this Regina looks over concerned and walks up to Henry pulling him to her. " you can't take my son away"

Emma looks at her." I'm not trying to I'm just...your all from there I'm not..this is my world.." Biting her lip, Emma sees Regina grab her arm and pull her off to the side not wanting to fight in front of their son.

"Emma..I've just got Henry to trust me..and right now that is all I've got to go on..because he is your son and he loves you..I'm just the evil person who brought him up.."

Emma smiles." Regina there was nothing evil about the woman who raised him...in work you may of been but not with Henry..it shows just by seeing how he turned out a kind caring boy and that is all down to you he loves you"

"And he's all I've got" Regina looks at her desperately.

Emma sighs." He's not all you've got.." Reaching over she takes her hand. Regina looks down at their hands. " Emma.."

"Regina..what I said I meant and I have a feeling that you ..kinda feel the same way considering the town didn't self destruct" catching Regina's panicked look, Emma looks back over to everyone else." But we don't have to go into that now"

Dropping her hand, Emma heads back over leaving Regina to watch her walk away.

"Let's go check everyone else first kid"

Mary Margaret looks over to Regina and walks by the side of her as they head into town. "It's okay you know..to be scared everyone gets scared when something new happens"

Regina looks over then ahead." I'm assuming Emma has spoken to you but it's not a big deal..we share Henry so..yes there is..a certain amount of care and it's..."

"True love" Mary Margaret watches Regina's reaction. Regina looks at her realising what she is talking about."...the kiss"

Mary Margaret nods." Can break anything..."

Walking up the steps to granny's, Regina looks at her one more time before walking inside. As everyone checked that everyone was safe, they all mingled in conversation with the help of granny supplying free drinks as a celebration. Regina had by this point perched herself in her seat at the counter and watched her son in deep conversation with the blonde who occasional laughed as Henry smiled. Seeing this scene caused Regina's heart to skip a beat and a small smile form on her face.

Sat in the booth, David looked to his wife." Now we are on our own would you please tell me what is going on with our daughter?"

Mary Margaret shrugs smiling." We will just have to wait and see.." Hearing her grandson call for her, Mary Margaret looks over to him approaching the table with a worried look. "Henry?"

"Have you seen Emma? She went to the bathroom like half hour ago and hasn't come back..I didn't want to check in case.."

Taking his hand, Mary Margaret smiles to reassure him and stands." It's okay ill go check.." Heading towards the back of the diner, Mary Margaret goes to walk through the doorway pausing with a smile. Backing away, she walks back over to the booth. " trust me Henry your mom is okay"

For in the back of the diner, Emma was not alone. She was in the arms and kissing the woman she loved. Smiling into the kiss, Regina holds her close and whispers only enough for the pair to hear.

"I love you too"

Author's note: this is possible just a one shot but I hope you guys liked it! :)

ps. I know it takes more than one bean to transport everyone back to the forest but hey Henry's a kid!


End file.
